Tenemos Que Hablar
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura, una pareja feliz, hasta que un dia... - Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo? - Kakashi tenemos que hablar.


**Hola, hello, konnichiwa: D. Aquí os traigo un one shot largo (el primero que hago) como recompensa porque sé que algunos están esperando el "Por qué mi sensei" Ahora os explico por qué me retrasé. Veréis, voy a la ESO y estas semanas han sido de lo más agotadoras. Tenía como mínimo 5 exámenes cada semana. Y tenía que quedar con amigas para hacer trabajos, como Powers, textos, maquetas, etc. Aparte hago extraescolares. Y por eso he estado desaparecida ¡pero no dudéis que continuaré el fic! Espero que este shot os guste, decídmelo en un review.**

* * *

Tenemos que hablar:

Un ninja de pelo plateado de 35 años, conocido como el _ninja copia _o también _Kakashi no Sharingan_, esperaba pacientemente en su acogedor apartamento la llegada de su ex alumna. Su querida novia ahora. Posesiva, celosa, malhumorada, agresiva… pero amable, tierna y bella.

– Suspiró - . Si. Estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer, le había robado el corazón. Además ella le correspondía. No había nada de malo en su relación, excepto '_ese' _pequeño detalle de la maldita edad, la kunoichi recién había cumplido sus preciosos 18 años. Él en ocasiones se sentía culpable por amarla, pero todo sentimiento de culpabilidad desparecía cuando ella lo besaba dulcemente moviendo sus labios lentamente contra los de él. A ella no le importaba la diferencia de edad, ni a él tampoco, sólo los miraban con malos ojos aquellos que no aceptaban las relaciones de amor de maestro-alumna. No era ningún secreto que ellos dos eran pareja. Primero se lo comunicaron los dos juntos a la Hokage. Les costó mucho convencerla, en verdad todavía no lo habían hecho completamente, ya que Tsunade no paraba de lanzar amenazas al ninja como por ejemplo '_atrévete a serle infiel, y te las corto mientras duermes' _o también _'si la haces derramar tan solo una lágrima invocaré a mi babosa y te violará noche tras noche'_, decía incansablemente mientras fulminaba con la mirada al peli plateado.

Pero volviendo a lo importante, amaba a la peli rosa, y no dejaría que los comentarios de nadie lo separasen de ella. Veamos eran las 9:30 de la tarde, y su turno como médico acababa a las 8:00.

-Ummm… que raro. -Se escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía del estómago del ninja. No había como nada desde ayer por la mañana. Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió al refrigerador, pero había una nota enganchada.

_Hoy mi turno acaba más tarde, supongo que llegaré a media noche, así que no es necesario que me esperes despierto para hacer el… tu…ya sabes a que me refiero. _

_Te amo_

_Sakura_

Vale, ya estaba todo justificado, dejó la nota encima de la mesa, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un plato con ramen.

Después de comer, de tumbó otra vez, pero en vez de estar mirando la puerta como un cachorro que espera que llegue su dueña, se puso a leer su fiel Icha Icha. Poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Mientras el shinobi dormía, una pelirosa se dirigía a casa en mitad de la noche, estaba muy cansada, no había parado de trabajar en todo el día.

Pero su rostro mostraba algo más aparte de cansancio. Estaba preocupada. No sabía cómo decírselo al peli plateado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su hogar, que ahora compartía con él.

Se armó de valor para entrar y afrontar las cosas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró una tierna imagen. El peli plateado durmiendo plácidamente, en el sillón, con el libro casi colgando en su mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó lentamente para no despertarlo. Parecía tan indefenso en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo se agachó quedando a la altura del shinobi, y delicadamente posó sus labios en los enmascarados de él. Se fue despertando despacio. Primero emitió un gruñido, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos de la mujer que más amaba.

-Hola dormilón.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sakura, hola, es muy tarde, me tenías preocupado.- Contestó bostezando.

-Lo siento, surgieron imprevistos en el hospital, se me olvidó comentártelo, y te dejé la nota.

-Bueno, que se le va hacer. ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Antes quería comentarte que… - Hizo una pausa - Hay no sé cómo decírtelo. Haber llevamos 4 meses juntos. Y me has hecho la mujer más feliz…

Kakashi que le pesaban cada vez más los párpados, se iba quedando dormido, y no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía la peli rosa. Y esta seguía hablando.

-Y por eso creo que… ¿Kakashi me estas escuchando? ¡Oye!

Kakashi de casi un salto se levanta como si hubiera recibido la orden de un coronel malhumorado.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!

-Kakashi no estoy para bromas, esto es serio…tenemos que hablar.

-Si…pero mejor mañana.

-No, no, esto no puede esperar. Verás yo quiero decirte que… ¡Ah! – No pudo acabar de decir lo que quería. Ya que el peli plateado la cargó en sus brazos como una princesa.

Sakura solo suspiró con resignación, y se abrazó al cuello de él mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía feliz. Kakashi la cargó hasta la habitación en la que habían compartido maravillosos momentos íntimos. Y ya que ambos estaban agotados, se pusieron "cómodos", Kakashi ya sin la máscara en tan solo con unos boxers y una camisa, y Sakura también con una camisa pero corta y solo llevaba la ropa interior de abajo, se tumbaron en el suave colchón, y se abrazaron para dormir. Pasaron unos minutos y el peli plateado habló.

-Ummm…falta algo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy solo me has besado una vez, y casi no te he visto en todo el día, necesito tus labios y todo de ti mucho más.

-Kakashi hoy estoy cansada mejor maña… ¡mnn! – No pudo acabar su frase porque cierto hombre se había apoderado de sus labios.

Empezó con un roce, un beso tierno, pero el peli plateado empezó a mover sus labios. La pelirosa no se pudo resistir y le correspondió. El shinobi se posicionó sobre ella, y la kunoichi enredó sus manos en el suave cabello plateado del ninja. Él aprovechó un momento que la pelirosa abrió un poco la boca para recuperar un poco el oxígeno, e introdujo su lengua, explorando toda la boca de su amada, y ella tampoco perdía el tiempo, jugueteó con la lengua de su amado, y la chica notó como él rozaba su erección contra su entrepierna, y estaba empezando a humedecerse. Kakashi abandonó sus labios, y pasó a besar el cuello y el hombro desnudo de ésta que respondía con pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban de la boca. El hombre puso su mano en uno de sus pechos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente por encima de la tela que estorbaba bastante, y se la quitó.

-¿Sigues cansada?

-Pervertido

-Pero soy tu pervertido preferido. – La volvió a besar

La peli rosa yacía sin camisa dejando ver a la vista sus hermosos pechos y su vientre plano. Kakashi acercó su rostro a los monumentos, posicionó su nariz entre los dos y los olió, le encantaba hacerlo, después pasó a lamerlo y succionarlo tanto el pecho como el pezón, mientras que con una mano se dedicaba a acariciar el otro pecho, y con el pulgar jugar con el pezón que se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro. Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía el rostro sonrojado. A pesar de haber hecho el amor más de una vez con su amado, seguía siendo tímida.

-Kakashi… - Gimió su nombre al notar que con la otra mano él se dedicaba a frotar lentamente de arriba abajo su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Sakura quería, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella un vez más. Él vio la necesidad en sus ojos y le quitó las bragas con un ágil movimiento de mano, y ella hizo lo mismo con sus boxers. Y para terminar él se quitó la camisa dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo con algunas cicatrices, resultado de duras batallas, la peli rosa se alzó un poco y empezó a besar el fuerte pecho de su pareja, para después pasar a hacer lo mismo pero con las cicatrices, besando cada una con la atención que se merecía. El hombre gruñía de placer al sentir los labios húmedos de la peli rosa besando su abdomen. No aguanto más, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y la penetró de un solo movimiento. Ambos dieron un fuerte gemido ante aquel acto. Empezó a embestirla lenta y profundamente, pero ella empezó a exigirle que fuera más rápido, y el encantado cumplió con lo que le habían pedido.

-Sakura… te quiero… - Dijo repentinamente sin salir de ella.

-Yo también… te quiero… ¡Ah! – Él tocó el punto más sensible de ella.

Ambos continuaron así durante un rato más, la peli rosa se corrió seguido del peli plata, llegaron al clímax y poco rato después dieron por terminado el momento. Se abrazaron de nuevo y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

El sol iluminaba la habitación donde descansaba una adorable pareja entre las sábanas. La mujer fue la primera en despertar entre los fuertes brazos de Kakashi. Se liberó de su abrazo y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. Buscó su ropa interior y su camisa, y se la puso. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Kakashi empezaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente, se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba, la buscó con la mirada por la habitación.

_-'Debe estar cocinando'- _pensó

Se dirigió a la cocina, y la vio allí, cocinando de espaldas a él, tan hermosa como siempre. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido, y la abrazó por la cintura, ella que no se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sobresaltó al sentir su abrazo.

-¡Me asustaste! – Le reprochó, pero no duró mucho su enfado, él hundió su nariz en la melena rosada, y la inspiró.

-No puedo evitar ni reprimir las ganas de abrazarte y besarte Sakura, ya deberías saberlo. – Le dijo divertido mientras le volteaba, para ponerla delante de él y fundir sus labios con los de ella, y ésta feliz le correspondió. – Ahora que lo pienso, anoche cuando llegaste, me querías decir algo. ¿No? ¿Qué era?

El rostro de la peli rosa cambió, y volvió ese de preocupación. Con lo que pasó anoche se olvidó de comentarle _eso_.

-Sakura. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ummm… te escucho

-Verás yo… eh… tu… nosotros… quizá… seguramente… ayer… no es algo que… puede que… ¡arg!

- Sakura, no pasa nada. No dudes tanto. Dime. – Se estaba impacientando por saber que le iba a decir.

- ¡Kakashi, estoy…! - No pudo continuar ya que un anbu apareció en la ventana.

La pareja se le quedó mirando como diciendo _'molestas'._

-Cof, cof. – Recobrando la compostura debido a las miradas de la pareja. - Tsunade-sama reclama a Haruno Sakura en el hospital. – Y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo siento Kakashi, me tengo que ir.

-Sí, y cuando vuelvas ya hablaremos del asunto del 'tenemos que hablar'.

Ella solo asintió callada, fue al cuarto para acabar de vestirse.

Kakashi estaba sentado en el sillón pensando en lo que le costaba decir tanto a la peli rosa.

'_Ummm… que la debe alarmar para que le cueste tanto decírmelo. A ver… que podría ser…'_

Él pensaba, pensaba y pensaba… hasta que. Abrió los ojos como platos debido a las ideas que había creado su mente.

_¡Me quemó los libros, sus padres se vienen a vivir con nosotros, quiere que aprenda a cocinar, quiere que vayamos otra vez de compras, no alimentó a Pakkun, habrá descubierto que fui yo quien rompió ese jarrón que tanto le gustaba! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Borró esas ideas de su cabeza, porque le vino la que sería la más acertada, por la manera de comportarse de ella. _'Me va a dejar' _– Pensó con notable tristeza en su rostro

-Kakashi, ya me voy… Um ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañada por la cara que él ponía.

-Sakura, dime ya lo que me tenías que decir, y nos ahorramos todo esto.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos que le parecieron horas, tanto para ella como para él.

-Es difícil…verás…

-Sakura. – La interrumpió. – Si no hay confianza… - Hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente. -No hay nada.

-Kakashi, yo te tengo confianza, mucha. Y eso no deberías dudarlo. Pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué? – La volvió a interrumpir

-¿Me quieres dejarme hablar?

-Si fueses directa y me lo dijeras sin dudar tanto, entonces quizá te dejaría hablar. Pero no lo haces. – Le dijo con voz fría.

-Kakashi ¿Te pasa algo? Te has vuelto… un gilipollas en un momento. – Le contestó muy enfadada.

-Un gilipollas… ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-No. Solo he dicho que has cambiado de un momento a otro.

-Si me dijeras de una vez lo que me quieres decir, no me habría vuelto un gilipollas según tú.

Ambos se callaron un momento, pensando cada uno en cómo salir de esta sin haber una pelea de por medio.

-Perdona. No quería decirlo de un modo en que te sintieras mal. – Dijo ella cambiando el tono de enfada a triste.

-¿Sakura, accediste a ser mi novia por pena? Claro que al fin y al cabo fui yo quien se declaró.

-¡Kakashi, como se te ocurre pensar eso!

-¿No lo hiciste?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces dime sinceramente… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-¿No es obvio? Porque te quiero… no… te amo. – Le confirmó sin ninguna duda en sus ojos mientras miraba los de él.

Kakashi se sintió en ese momento el ser más horrible de la Tierra, pero a la vez el más afortunado. Cómo se le ocurría esa estúpida idea de que ella estaba con él por pena. Ella ya le había demostrado de mil maneras que lo amaba más que a nada. Como cuando ella le ofreció su virginidad, o cuando dejó a un lado sus sentimientos por Sasuke, y también enfrentándose a las miradas acusadoras de la gente.

Pero, si ella iba a dejarle, por lo menos que fuese directa. Eso era lo que lo cabreaba, que ella no fuese directa al grano, si lo hiciese de ese modo no sufría ni ella ni él. O por lo menos ese sufrimiento, ese dolor, le afectaría menos a su corazón, su mente, su todo, y tardaría menos esa herida en cicatrizar.

-¿Acaso tu… ya… no sientes lo mismo? – Preguntó ella

Él suspiró, el tema se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Sakura. ¿Qué querías decirme con el _'tenemos que hablar'_?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Tú tampoco a la mía. – La contraatacó

-No tengo tiempo para discutir.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, cuando Kakashi se levantó del sillón y la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me digas eso que querías decirme.

La miró con ira, y apretó más su agarre, haciendo que a Sakura se le escaparan quejidos de dolor.

Kakashi casi no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo la idea de que ella lo iba a dejar, lo inundaba de tristeza e impotencia. Y cuando ambos sentimientos se mezclan, no dan un buen resultado. Apretó aún más la muñeca de ella.

-Para… me estás haciendo daño… Kakashi. – Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

Ahí él 'despertó', y soltó su muñeca como si ardiera.

Y pudo ver una marca de color rojiza alrededor de la muñeca de ella.

-Sakura, yo…

-Volveré tarde, no me esperes despierto. – Le interrumpió ella esta vez, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sakura, lo siento. – Pero ella ya había salido por la puerta.

'_Soy un idiota. Necesito una copa, y bien fuerte'_

* * *

Media hora después en el centro de Konoha, en un bar, un ninja miraba a la nada mientras se tomaba su décima cuarta copa de whisky.

-Vaya vaya, hacía bastante que no te veía en este lugar. – Dijo una voz detrás de él

-Gemma… - 'Contestó' sin mirarle y con voz mucho más vaga de lo normal.

Gemma se sentó al lado de Kakashi, y pidió lo mismo que tomaba el ninja de cabellera plateada.

-Caray, estás de muy buen humor. – Le dijo con ironía.

-…

-Hace exactamente 4 meses que no venías aquí, justo el tiempo que llevas con Sakura.

Su mirada al oír ese nombre se perdió y ensombreció aún más.

-…

-Ha pasado algo. ¿No?

-…

-¿Piensas hablarme en algún momento, o al menos mirarme?

Entonces el shinobi peli plateado, giró su cabeza lentamente como si pesara 100 kg, y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo con voz apagada.

-Solo saber por qué estás así.

-¿Cómo 'así'?

-Pues bebiendo, con esa mirada que parece que hayas visto un fantasma, perdido emocionalmente y triste.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Solo te he comentado una pequeña parte.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo y mi bocaza.

-¿Ah? Explícate mejor.

Kakashi suspiró, era estresante esta situación.

-Sakura me dijo _'tenemos que hablar'_ ayer por la noche cuando llegó de trabajar. – Suspiró-. No me lo dijo al final porque fuimos a hacer… eso. Por la mañana me lo volvió a mencionar lo del _'tenemos que hablar'_ y… le costaba mucho decírmelo. Casi me lo dice, pero un anbu apareció diciendo que Sakura tenía que ir al hospital. Antes de irse discutimos porque, ya sabes, pensé… - Hizo una pausa - .Yo me cabreé y me comporté como un idiota y le hice daño en la muñeca. Sin querer. Y aquí me tienes.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Gemma suspiró.

-¿Estaba nerviosa, o seria cuando te lo intentaba decir?

-Ummm… un poco de ambas.

-Te va a dejar. – Dijo rápido y secamente mientras bebía

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-¿Tú crees? – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su vaso. La imagen de este hombre era penosa. Hasta parecía que una lágrima rebelde se asomaba por su ojo.

-Mm, bueno ahora que lo pienso podrían ser otras cosas. – Dijo intentando darle esperanzas.

-¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo qué? – Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Gemma esperanzado.

-A ver hay diferentes opciones. La primera ya la hemos dicho. Podría ser:

1- Te va a dejar.

2- Te ha sido infiel.

3- Está enamorada de otro.

4- Se cansó de ti.

Y 5- Que eres mal amante.

-¿Ves? ¡Hay más opciones a parte de la que te va dejar!

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres…

Kakashi miró a Gemma y le dedicó una sonrisa arqueando el ojo, le puso la mano sobre el hombro, dejó sonreír, y en ese momento Gemma deseaba no haber nacido, Kakashi dejó a la vista su Sharingan que estaba sediento de sangre, alguien inteligente ya habría salido corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Volvió a sonreír y…

-Gracias… por tu compresión. – Dijo sádicamente

-¿Eh? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – Preguntó asustado el hombre de la barra.

-Parece que el señor Gemma ha bebido demasiado. – Dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a tapar su Sharingan y observaba con una sonrisa sádica el cuerpo inconsciente que había a sus pies.

Pagó su cuenta y se marchó.

* * *

Estuvo caminando por el bosque de Konoha durante horas. Era ya casi de noche, había un bonito atardecer. No quería que nadie lo viese en ese estado. Sin darse cuenta estaba tumbado en la rama de un árbol usando sus brazos como almohada. En ese momento viejas escenas pasaban por su mente, recuerdos. Como aquella que se confesó a Sakura, sin querer.

**Flash Back:**

Kakashi estaba en su dormitorio mirando el 'guion' que Gai le había preparado para que pudiera confesarse a Sakura como dios manda. _'Te aseguro que si le recitas esto al pie de la letra… caerá loca por ti. ¡Te lo aseguro!' _eso le dijo después de entregarle la hoja.

Si. Esta noche era la noche. Se declararía.

No podía perder demasiado el tiempo, Sakura llegaba a las 9:00 para cenar. Y eran justo las 8:30 de la noche. Sabía que era puntual. Así que tenía 30 minutos para practicar.

-A ver… - Empezó a leer - Haruno Sakura tus ojos son jades, el color de la naturaleza, tu hermoso cabello rosa, como las flores de cerezo que florecen en los árboles, tu sonrisa tan hermosa y cálida como la luz del sol que me golpea cada mañana imaginando que tú despiertas a mí lado, tu voz tan suave como la de un ángel caído del cielo que me susurra cosas al oído. Simplemente adoro todo de ti. Te amo en todo momento, cuando estas feliz, enfadada, nerviosa, y hasta triste. No puedo aguantar más este deseo de besarte cuando te veo. Así que te propongo que seas mi novia. – Terminó de leer. – Para ser de Gai no está tan mal, solo voy a cambiar algunos detalles y listo.

De repente sintió una sensación rara, como si alguien le estuviera observando. Lo dejó pasar, se disponía a 'estudiar' y arreglar un poco el guion. Cuando…

-Em… etto… Kakashi-sensei. – Escuchó una tímida voz detrás de él.

Él se quedó quieto, como una estatua, sin emitir ningún movimiento ni sonido.

-Sa…ku…ra. – Se volteó y la encontró allí, con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Y él sudando y sonrojado también y agradeció tener la máscara, de esa manera no se notaba. Ella seguía igual, mirándolo con cara de no entender que pasa, pero enseguida sonrió.

-No debería cambiar nada de ese diálogo, me ha gustado mucho.

Kakashi seguía sudando y también mirándola con el papel en las manos, estaba esperando algún movimiento por su parte. Ella empezó a avanzar hacia él, se detuvo a pocos centímetros, le miró fijamente. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

-Acepto.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-Acepto ser su novia. – Y cerró el pacto con un suave beso en sus labios enmascarados. -Kakashi-sensei. ¿Vamos a cenar? – Le dio la espalda y se disponía salir de la habitación cuando él la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta, se bajó la máscara lentamente, y cuando ya la tenía alrededor de su cuello… y besó a la peli rosa apasionadamente en los labios. Duró unos segundos. Pero para ellos fueron los segundos más maravillosos.

-Ahora sí. – Le dijo él sonriendo, ella al poco rato le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Él no podía hacer nada, si ella lo dejaba… él tendría que respetar su decisión. Tanto si le gustaba como si no. – Suspiró - . Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido pensando en ella…

Kakashi, Kakashi despierta… oía una voz. – _' Se parece a la de ella'_ – Pensó mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con unos de color jade. Era su Sakura.

-¿Sakura? – Se despertó sorprendido, no esperaba verla en el bosque.

-Kakashi, había llegado a casa pero… no estabas. Me preocupé, y fui a buscarte.

Él tardó un poco en hablar, no había pensado que decirle cuando la viera.

-Siento haberte preocupado. – Dijo simplemente.

-Yo… perdóname por la discusión de esta mañana. – Dijo mirándose las manos que las tenía en las rodillas.

-No. Perdóname tú a mí. Es tu decisión y yo tengo que respetarlo. Pero… ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¿Eh, que quieres decir?

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.

-No. No lo sé.

En verdad parecía que ella disfrutaba de ver como sufría, y suspiró por enésima ese día.

-Por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

-Kakashi, no sé a qué te refieres.

-El asunto del _'tenemos que hablar', _sé que me vas a dejar. – Le dijo seguro.

-¡Kakashi, no! No iba a decirte eso. – Aclaró rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿En verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y Kakashi no podía creérselo. Estaba lo que se llama 'más feliz que una perdiz'

-¿Entonces que era?

-Estoy embarazada. – Dijo sin rodeos

Silencio, silencio, silencio… solo se oía el ruido de las hojas que movía el viento.

-¿Qué? – Dijo él irónicamente, pensó que era una broma.

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Era solo eso?

-¿¡Como que solo eso!? ¡Kakashi vas a ser padre!

-Y no podría estar más feliz. – Dijo sinceramente, tiró de su brazo y la estrechó contra él. - ¿Por qué te costaba tanto decírmelo?

Ella sorprendida por su repentina acción también lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.

-Siempre dices que odias a los críos.

-Puedo hacer excepciones si es mío, y más si sale de ti. – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? Con tenerlo me refiero.

-Nada me haría más feliz.

A ella se le escaparon lágrimas de felicidad, y le abrazó más fuerte.

Él cambió de expresión de felicidad a ahora una de tristeza y preocupación al recordar una cosa que él había hecho. Cogió la mano de Sakura y la puso a la altura de su boca.

-¿Te hice mucho daño?

-¿Eh? – No sabía a qué se refería, pero enseguida recordó. – Ah, sí, pero ya no me duele. – Le dijo sonriendo, tratando de calmarlo.

Él subió la manga de la camisa de ella, dejando ver la marca rojiza.

-Lo siento. – Acercó la muñeca a su boca y empezó a lamerla con la lengua. Provocando leves cosquillas a la peli rosa.

-Jejeje para, para me haces cosquillas.

Kakashi apartó su boca de la muñeca, y besó apasionadamente a Sakura, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, ayer y hoy había sido como una montaña rusa, si no te ponías el cinturón de seguridad era peligroso. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, con él. Y esperaba un hijo suyo.

-En serio, lo siento. - Volvió a decir arrepentido.

-Está bien. - Dijo ella mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, vamos.

-Espera, mejor te llevo yo, no es bueno que te esfuerces mucho.

-¿Eh?

-Apartir de hoy no me separaré de ti, seré como un imán. Cancelaré las misiones que me hayan asignado. Tú no puedes esforzarte así que no trabajarás. Yo te iré a comprar para tus antojos. Si tienes que ir a algún sitio te cargaré hasta allí. En fin el caso es que no voy a dejarte sola ni un minuto. ¿Vale n.n?

-Em, claro que sí, cariño. Un.n _'Debería haberme quedado callada y esperar hasta el parto'._

'_Y pensar que todo esto empezó con un'_

'_Tenemos que hablar'_

**FIN**

* * *

**Si os ha gustado dejad un review, eso me haría muy feliz. :D**


End file.
